A New Beginning
by ReignsWifey
Summary: After a messy divorce from Cody Rhodes, Brandi is left picking up the pieces and having to start over again. With only her work to keep her busy, she searches for something…or someone to give her that spark back into her life again. Enter Tom Phillips, fellow announcer and friend. How will Tom be able to pick up the broken pieces of a shattered woman?


Chapter One

Brandi had been away from WWE for a while due to dealing with her on going divorce from Cody. It had been the longest four months ever. It seemed like that It would never end, but when the day came and her divorce was final, all Brandi could do was cry tears of joy. She knew that now was her chance to start over.

But how?

Going back to WWE. It didn't matter to her that her ex was still working there. She just needed to get back to work and fast.

Arriving at the arena for Monday Night Raw, Brandi entered the backstage area and instantly felt at home. A small, genuine smile appeared on her features. This was where she needed to be. Brandi felt right at home. As the brunette took in her surroundings once more, someone came up behind her and tickled at her sides and that made the female laugh. Brandi turned around to see that it was none other than her partner in crime, Renee. Her hazel hues beamed seeing her best friend.

"Oh my god, hey you! I take it you missed me?" Brandi asked.

The blonde Canadian's smile was wider than her mouth would even allow but she somehow managed to say. "Well, duh. I am glad you are back. We need to make time to catch up because I have some pretty big news for you." The brunette grinned."Yeah totally. This must be some pretty big news seeing as how you cannot for the life of you stop grinning." Brandi looked around and asked. "How about we do breakfast tomorrow?"

Renee nodded in agreement without any hesitation. "Sounds good to me." She said. "Everybody's wanting to see you. 'Specially ol' Tommy boy."

An eyebrow raised and Brandi said. "It'll be great to see every—wait what?" Renee looked at her friend and said. "You seem very surprised at this? Everybody knows that Tom has a major crush on you."

Brandi looked at Renee and said to her. "Renee, that's cute but can we NOT do this right now. I just wanna see everybody." The blonde nodded and said."Alright well lets get you back into work mode."

The two women made their way into another part of the backstage area. Along the way, Brandi spoke to various guys and gals and that put an even bigger smile on her face.

"Hey B, good to have you back." Her other broadcast team member, Byron said to her. Brandi smiled and said back to him. "Thanks and its good to be back."

Renee was more than happy to have her best friend back on the road with her. It felt different without her. "See told you. You were missed around here believe me." The blonde said.

Meanwhile, in catering, Claudio, Jon, Josh and tom were sitting at one of the tables just talking about things in their lives amongst all the randomness going on backstage at work.

"I am so ready for football season in the NFL to start. They take too much time off after each season, man." Jon said. "I know man, I wish we could have four months off in between all this that we do." Josh said in response. "Who's your team to go to the super bowl?"

"I don't even know seriously. I just want to wait and see what happens during the regular season and into the playoffs. Then, I will make my decision." Claudio said and Tom nodding his head, agreed. "Yep, I'm in the same boat with Claudio. I just want things to play out.." he paused. "… in favor of the Patriots of course."

All the guys laughed and then came the statement." Enough of all that. Yo, Tom, word on the street is that ya girl is back tonight." Josh looked at Tom grinning and Tom's eyes widened. "Really? You sure?" he asked.

"Tom, we saw her with Renee when we came here. She is definitely back." Jon said back to the Smackdown announcer.

The thought of seeing Brandi again was both exciting and nervewrecking. The others guys could tell that Tom was thrilled to see Brandi. Hell, they even knew he liked her. Just by the way he stared off into space just thinking about the female. Who could blame him really?

"Its official, he's in love." Claudio said.

That snapped Tom back into reality. He looked over at the Swiss superman and said to him. "What are you talking about? I am not in love with anyone."

All three of the other guys looked at Tom, then at each other. "Yeah, you in straight up de-nial." Josh finally said.

Was he really in denial about his true feelings towards Brandi? He wasn't exactly sure, but he wouldn't tell anyone otherwise.

"I don't know what you are talking about so drop it." Tom snapped.

"Dude, when are you gonna stop doing this to yourself? Just tell her how you feel. Its very obvious by the way you lit up when I mentioned she was back , that you like her." Josh said. "Just tell her…I mean she is single now and very beautiful. You better steal her heart before someone else does."

Tom looked at Josh and then at the other guys at the table and smirked before saying. " You guys are nuts. I am NOT in love with Brandi. Even if I was, which I am not, its too soon seeing as how she just got out of a bad relationship."

"completely understandable. We just think that in order for you to stay sane,you should at least tell her." Jon said while the other two guys agree. By that time, Tom was standing and he let out a sigh. "I'll think about it. If I decide to tell her, you guys will be the first to know." He said. "Alright guys I gotta go do this stuff. See you guys later."

"See ya." All three said in unison as the guys sat there looking at each other wondering what to do next.


End file.
